This invention is related to traffic control arms of the type having an arm normally disposed in a horizontal position but raised to an upper position to permit passage of a vehicle, and more particularly to such a traffic control arm in which a linear actuator having a ball screw assembly is connected between the driving motor and the shaft on which the arm is mounted.
Automatic gates typically employ an arm that is disposed in a horizontal position in the path of traffic, such as in parking lots and the like. When the driver of a vehicle takes appropriate action such as depositing a coin in an actuating means, the arm is raised to permit passage of the vehicle.
A conventional traffic control arm employs a motor connected through belt means to a speed reducer which in turn is linked to the shaft on which the control arm is mounted. Such an arrangement has several problems. For example, the drive belts gradually wear out and have to be adjusted. The speed reducer, necessary to reduce the rotational output of the motor, has a tendency to have its gear stripped when unauthorized persons hang onto the arm as it is being raised. The oil in the speed reducer has to be routinely checked for a proper level.